


the unexpected visitor

by Sebastianjack



Series: A Brief Look of (Soon To Be) Professor Remus John Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Marauders' Era, Other, Please someone give it to him, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianjack/pseuds/Sebastianjack
Summary: Mr. Remus Lupin was enjoying his day until there was an unexpected visitor, coming to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and all of its characters. It belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.

It was Saturday evening and Remus Lupin was enjoying his day. A good book in hand, a cup of tea and a bar of chocolate. It was calming until he heard a knock on his door. Lupin was astounded, since he wasn’t the most social person and never expect an uninvited guest unless it was his close friends that were all gone now. The door knocked again and he stood up. He peeked through the keyhole and – Albus Dumbledore? “Are you going to keep me waiting, Lupin?” Said Dumbledore on the other side of the door. Remus opened the door and greeted the Headmaster. “Sorry, sir. Do you want a cup of tea or anything?” He offered. To be frank, he was still wondering, why on earth would Dumbledore visit him? Unless it was something that was related to the Order. “Apology accepted, Remus. And please, you can call me Albus. I’m not your teacher anymore, Remus.” Dumbledore chuckled and continued, “I believe that you might be wondering what I am doing here. I’m offering you a position to teach at Hogswarts. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher’s post is available again and I want you to fill it. “As a teacher?” Remus wondered. Did Albus Dumbledore just offered him a job?  
“Sir – Albus, I am absolutely flattered but pardon me for saying this, sir; but you are joking, aren’t you?” Remus stuttered. “No, I’m not, Remus.” Dumbledore replied calmly. “And you are well aware of my condition that I could hurt people.” Remus replied, getting slightly anxious considering what would happened if he hurt or even killed someone. “I will convince the staff and we have unlimited supplies of potions and I believe you might be interested with the Wolfsbane potion.” The Headmaster replied, as composed as usual.  
“Anything else?” Remus asked, becoming slightly interested in the offer. “Harry Potter, James’ son will be attending his third year. I believe you were close friends with James and the two others. What was their names?”  
“Sirius Black and Peter Pettingrew.” Remus replied quickly, his eyes slightly widened at the mention of James’ son’s name. “How is he? The boy.” Lupin asked Dumbledore, his green eyes focusing out to the window. How long has it been? Thirteen bloody years? “He’s doing fine. He has his mother’s eyes and definitely a knack for breaking rules and bringing trouble just like his father.” Dumbledore answered.  
There was a brief pause between the two men. “So?” Dumbledore asked. There are lots of things to consider, Remus. Remember what happened to Snape where you nearly killed him? He thought to himself. Then he remembered Harry. Remus and the rest of the Marauders would play around with baby Harry. Sirius trying to make a month old baby call him Padfoot, his nickname; and instead he keeps saying Moony which is Remus’ nickname.  
Lupin made up his mind. “Alright. But I’m going to need the Wolfsbane potion a week before every full moon. I don’t want to hurt anyone, Albus.” Remus stated firmly.  
“You have my word, Remus.” Dumbledore stood up, heading towards the door. “Oh and Dumbledore, can I ask you one more thing?” Lupin said slightly apprehensive, “Could I… Come to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts Express?” He asked. Dumbledore smiled and nodded. “I shall see you on the first day of the term, Professor Lupin. I bid my farewell.” The Headmaster said and left.

**Author's Note:**

> It might be not the best since I haven't written anything in more than 9 months so I'd like to consider this to be my first fanfic. I've also post this on wattpad just for fun, to be frank. Also, if you've noticed there has been some changes with this update. I'm only correcting some mistakes. It's not too major, no worries.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos are very much appreciated and leave a comment if you want to so I can do better the next chapter. (Yes there's going to be a next chapter!)


End file.
